At the Scorpion Stinger/Trakeena vows revenge/Alter and Deviot hire Cad Bane and Jango Fett
This is how we come to the Scorpion Stinger, Trakeena vows revenge, and Alter and Deviot hire Cad Bane and Jango Fett goes in An Evil Game. see the Scorpion Stinger in space. Then it cuts inside and Alter walk and hear Kegler Deviot: Huh? Kegler: Come on, hurry up! We don't have all day! Krogan: Now, Kegler-- Alter: What do you think you're doing with the Cocoon?! Daybreaker: Locking it away for safekeeping, of course. Alter: Ugh! Out of my way, you overgrown tin cans! the Battle Droids to break the Cocoon when Suri stops him Suri Polomare: I assure you, we were only acting on our orders. Alter: On whose orders? Suri Polomare: Well-- Trakeena: arrives On my orders. General Hux: Trakeena. Deviot: Well, of course, my Queen! We wouldn't want a chance of it falling into the wrong hands. General Grievous: Indeed, Deviot. Alter: I just don't understand why, Trakeena. Trakeena: Because, Alter, I'm powerful enough without the Cocoon. to Alter and Deviot I'll keep it around...the Cocoon Just in case. Alter: Alright then. A wise decision. Trakeena: Kegler and our outlaws What are you waiting for? Get moving. Kegler: You heard the Queen. Back to work. Captain Phasma: You never know what the future holds. Alter: That's right. We don't. evilly we see Trakeena with her new staff. Then she starts having flashbacks of Ocellus destroying Scorpius and him dying in her hands Trakeena: Father? Scorpius: Good-bye, Trakeena. dies flashback ends as Villamax and Kylo Ren arrive Villamax: Trakeena, we have good news. Kylo Ren: We have discovered the location of the blue Changeling. Trakeena: up and turns to Villamax and Kylo Ren Bring her to me, no matter what it takes. Kylo Ren: As you command. do so Trakeena: herself It's time for the blue Changeling to pay for destroying my father. the "Hiccup & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy" intro begins then cut to Alter and Deviot Alter: Scorpius' power should've been ''mine, ''if it weren't for the return of that meddling Trakeena! Grr! I'll destroy her! they hear Cad Bane Cad Bane: with Jango Alter, Deviot. You called for us. Deviot: Yes, Alter and I have a nagging little problem we need you two to take care of for us. As always, you've been compensating ''generously ''for your time. the chest filled with treasure Cad Bane: Must be big. Jango Fett: Who's this nagging problem, Alter? Give us his name and we'll destroy him. We just need ''partial ''payment this time. hand gets hit by Deviot '' '' Alter: It's not a ''him! ''It's Trakeena! Cad Bane: Scorpius' daughter? Deviot: Yes, and it will not be so easy. Cad Bane: The new assignment must be serious. Alter: Finish the job, and the treasure's yours. they hear Phasma Captain Phasma: Deviot? Alter? Alter: Go, quickly! and Jango leave Captain Phasma: There you two are. Alter: Captain Phasma! To what do we owe the pleasure, my fearless friend? Captain Phasma: Trakeena wants you two to help Ren and Villamax capture the blue Changeling. Deviot: You can tell Trakeena we'd be honored to help the mighty Kylo Ren and the mighty Villamax. Captain Phasma: As you wish. does so